It is desirable in using modern day compact disc players, to facilitate sequential playing of a plurality of compacts discs for continuous playing. Heretofore, audio enthusiasts have resorted to expensive and complex multiple disc players. For example, Sony Corporation presently sells a compact disc player having a turntable for supporting four compact discs which may be played in sequence.
Furthermore, it is desirable in large-scale CD-ROM devices, to facilitate storage and retrieval of a plurality of CD-Rom discs on a random access basis.
One short coming in prior art systems for storing compact discs and CD-ROMs is the inability to accurately control movement of various moving parts of such systems such as carousels for storing the discs, transport mechanisms, etc.